The Legend of Mora
by The Fallen One
Summary: Nomar the Wise predicted 20,000 years ago of things that would happen. He predicted the End of Hyrule with the attack of Seven Creatures of Darkness, but there is One to stop them. *Please R&R* ~CHAPTER 3 IS UP!~
1. Default Chapter

-- 

Prologue 

800 years of peace. It was too good to be true. There was darkness brewing right under there noses. No one could have predicted it. No seer could have seen it. It was just brewing. Waiting for it to unleash. 

It was said not to be true. It was said the Prophecies of Nomar the Wise were never true and was never suppose to be read by anyone. His books were burned and some were buried. His life was tortured by mocking from people. Without a doubt the strange thing was during his book he wrote was about Evil coming from Seven Creatures of Darkness. There alliance is strong now with nobody to break it. There powers growing every minute while darkness exist. The strange thing of the prophecies of Nomar is that it was said 20,000 years ago... 

-- 

Chapter 1 

"Let me in I say! Let me in!" The guards were in front of man with a brown robe trying to get in the Gates of Hyrule. 

The guards still refused the man in. They grabbed him and threw him to the ground. The man got back up and ran back to the gate. This time he managed to get through by going between them. 

"Get that man! He is not supposed to be in the castle! Get him!" The brown robed man ran through the hall and opened the huge wooden doors of the King. He kept running until he saw the king. He knelt down right afterwards. 

"What is the meaning of this?" The King got up and demanded for the answer immediately. The guards started to blame the man with the brown robes, but the King was sensible and turned to the man with the brown robes.

"What is your name?"

"My name is Drudia and I have some things I must tell you." The man fumbled through some of his papers and opened a book. He grabbed his glasses and put them on his face.

"I am about to give you the Prophecies of Nomar the Wise. The only seer known to Hyrule."

"He is the only seer known because no man can tell the future! Also Nomar the Wise was brilliantly smart with his helpings of weapons and upgrading of our assembling. Too bad that his insanity took him with the idea of telling of the future."

The King was shaking his head in dismay of the thought of Nomar. He than looked at Drudia and paid attention.

"As I said. His prophecies were of that Seven Creatures of Darkness will come and rise to try to take over Hyrule and separate Hyrule to make it as there own. They shall morph it into many things of evil with destruction of beyond. He said that these Creatures would have there own armies of evil with magic of unknown power. He is said there will be a warning. The warning is coming tonight."

The King just stared with his guards paying attention to Drudia. The king didn't say anything, but said two simple words. "Go on"

"King Valad, I give you the warning to get your army ready. Hyrule is a big land indeed. Many parts of the land have armies that should provide with armies to stop this evil. There also should be a leader. A good, wise, and strong leader with bravery and courage."

The king said nothing, but waved his hand as a signal to go on.

"We need a warrior. We need a warrior like Link, The Hero of Time, Toran the Mage, and Will, The General of the West. We need someone like that to stop this mayhem and chaos. We need a warrior of might, courage, and honor. There is no seeking for it. Fore he is being redeemed from his normal life. He is awakening with a new heart. A new heart for Courage."

He turned to the king with worry in his face and eyes of dismay. He seems to have fear inside him and shaking of his legs. He got up and turned straight to the king.

"The warning is coming King. It is coming." 


	2. Spear

-- 

Chapter 2 

"Ahhhhhhhhh! Look at the sky! Look at the sky!" Villagers were scattering everywhere with no place to go. They were in chaos fore they have never seen the sky morphed into something like this. The sky was warping into a hole. The darkness was filling inside the hole with orange sky whirling around it. 

Women and children were running inside their houses while their husbands carried all of their things and carts of where they sold. Guards were running with archers and the King at there side. King was staring right into the sky with puzzlement. 

"Tell me Drudia! Is it true that the warning is today? Right at this moment before are eyes?!" The King was demanding the answer as he stared into Drudia. 

"King The coming was seen by Nomar the Wise. The warning is that before our eyes within the sky of darkness it is gathering." 

Thunder clashing all of a sudden while laughing of loud noise was heard. It was like a giants laugh with a loud holler. Horses were also echoing with its neighing of screechy sounds. It was the coming of the Seven Creatures of Darkness to rule all over Hyrule. 

"King! See it as I told you before. Look at the 7 portals at the sky all over Hyrule. Over the water, deserts, and mountains they are going to conquer. It is now there land now." Drudia said these words with fear and with less feeling. 

"But do not worry your King fore one day the Child of Might shall prevent all of this and help us save Hyrule." 

The King was listening, but also at the same time staring at the sky with most fear he has ever had within him. It was the shadow he saw that scared him. 

"Ha Ha Ha! Is it me or is this not a good welcome party for your future leader?" A man of silver mask without a mouth, but only eyes. He was on a chariot of silver metal with dead horses pulling it. The horses of darkness were pulling him. 

"Well isn't this a nice day?" The silver mask man was the normal size, but with a silver spear. His eyes were black. It flashed black every second or so. 

"Who ever you are! Get out of the Kingdom of Hyrule of you shall see our might!" The King yelled this at the enemy with a fierce voice. 

"Do you not know who I am? I am the only person who decides to give you mercy or not. I'm the person who decides to kill you or not. I am the King of this land if you don't like it or not. My army is awaiting, but I do not need them. Fore you mortals of pathetic weapons couldn't touch me. Now LISTEN!" 

His voice was like thunder. His spear whirled at the same time and barrier of blue flashed and blinded everyone's eyes. His voice was louder than the howling of all wild animals. 

"NOW THIS IS MY LAND. FORE IT SHALL BE NAMED HYRULE STILL, BUT YOU SHALL LIVE UNDER THE SEVEN LORDS WHO COMMAND YOU. THEY COMMAND EVERYWHERE SO DO NOT CHALLENGE US. WE SHALL DESTROY YOU LIKE THE ANTS YOU ARE!" 

All people were feared. The King backed down without a word. The Guards stayed silent and remained quiet. 

"My name is the Spear, but call me the White Lord fore it shall remain in your minds forever. The rest of my fellow friends are of conquering your precious land in piece by piece. Just show me to your castle and none will get hurt I swear it." Spear smiled right after this. 

The King saw what was going to happen. He had his sword right on him on his belt. The Master Sword was it not? He knew what he had to do. He was just minutes away from doing the thing he had to do. 

It was crazy, but all he can think was that this was what he had to do. 


	3. The Alliance is Introduced Part 1

*I tried my other way of fan fic and I thought it was corny so I'm trying another way. Don't flame me for it even though I only have one review -_-;;"

-- 

Chapter 3 – The Alliance is Introduced 

"I am the King of Hyrule! You shall not penetrate through the grounds of Hyrule! I will protect the name of my Kingdom! I will defend from the evil! I may die, but the darkness shall not overwhelm us! The darkness may be here a few, but not an eternity. The destruction of you and all evil shall come! Do not enter! Do not enter I say!" 

The crowd of guards and villagers were shocked by the loud voice of the King. King Valad has just yelled at the tyrant Spear. Is this true or was it a fantasy? Is he coming out from the shadows to the light and defending his land Hyrule? It was and everyone was waiting what was going to happen. Was he going to attack the officer of the evil? The idea was going over everyone. The air was calm with the clouds starting a misty shower. The sun arising from the midland. Time seeming to be standing still waiting for the next minute and wondering what was going to happen. Was the almighty King going to fall or be raised? 

"Aren't you brave? You are like the offender of me, but of which I imagined bigger and stronger with great power." Spear said without scariness in his voice or any emotion throughout. 

"I am much greater than the offender of you than you imagined." The king replied in a stern steady voice. 

The White Lord as he wanted to be called stared at the king. Through the black eyes of his it was like around was dark and shadow was gathering arousing around them him and the king. Spear was energizing much power, as it seemed while he was staring. 

"Do not ever come to me with insults or comments to me! Fore I am now your King. I am now your Ruler, Supreme Lord, and your Executioner if you dismantle my laws! I will hurt you or destroy from piece by piece! I am the Tormenter! The Beginning and the End! The Seeker and the Destroyer! So do not tell me that you are my offender! Do not tell me that you are my destroyer! Fore I am your Ender!" 

The king stared with much dismay in his eyes. He had fear running through him with his heart jumping from spot to spot. The blood rushing while it seems to turn white after the speech of the Spear. 

"Do not tell me of what you are entitled or named, but only explain throughout skills and right choices! The evil shall never rule, but only the good will overrule the tyrant and the rebels!" The king replied and while doing this he unsheathed the Master Sword. 

Spear saw the sword. He felt its power of goodness and wanted to destroy. He saw it bright with light coming out. He heard as if the good was singing in voices of goodness to overrule the evil. He than saw that his fear was. The sword and its beholder, but he grabbed his silver spear with metal arrowhead. 

"Now! Show the might of yourself and prove if you say what you are." The king replied while thrusting his sword out in the air. 

The king went toward with the Master Sword and with all its glory of might. Who knows who made the Master Sword? Sages of Light or the Forgers of the Right forged it with the sharpness and having power into it. 

The king went toward without a shield on his other arm. He confronted the White Lord Spear. He stared at the White Lord. Spear stared at the king with an evil grin on his face. He gets ready to strike while twirling his spear in a circle way. He gets ready while the king gets ready to strike with the sword. 

"This is for Hyrule!" He charges at Spear with energy of beyond belief like he's never had it. Spectators of the villagers, guards, soldiers, and the philosopher Drudia. He slashes at him, but misses. The White Lord dodges with a swift speed. He grabs his spear and as he twirls it the arrowhead forms into an axe and slashes the king's sword arm. The king collapses and than falls down the ground. 

The Spear has landed. 


End file.
